Ant Farm 2 In 2050
by TEDOG
Summary: This is the sequel to Ant Farm In Hawaii. This is a story where the ants get suck in a time portal and land in the year 2050 and they have to defeat this evil alien called the Daleks. It a really cool story and please review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Author Note: This is the sequel to Ant Farm in Hawaii, the story picks up when Morgana, and the rest of the gang were suck into a time portal. They are now going through the portal, enjoy. Chapter 1 Ahhhhhh, Olive screamed. I'm to young to die, Fletcher wined. They all soon came to stop when they came to the end of the portal. Where are we, Chyna said. This is my home, Mor said. What, Fletcher said as he looked around. Everything so old and rusty, Olive said. My world was taken over by a ruthless empire of aliens. By what, Fletcher said. The Daleks, a voice said. Oh no were in big trouble, Mor said. Author Note: Yea I know this is short but this is what I can think of and here a question you can answer. Is Sean dead or alive. 


	2. Sean Alive?

Chapter 2 Recap Oh no were in big trouble, Mor said. Present You will come with me, a Dalek said. No we won't, Fletcher said. You will or you will be exterminated, Dalek said. What does that mean, Fletcher asked. Oh Fletcher stop being stupid and just do what they say, Olive said. The gang follow the Dalek to a underground space ship lair. Meanwhile Sean soon woke up saying whoa where am I and what happen. Your in the year 2050, a voice said. Who are you, Sean asked. I'm Jorjie Jones but call me Jor for short, Jor said. Ok, Sean said. Anyways how are you alive, Jor asked. Well wait what happen first I was shot but now I know I'm in the year 2050, what the heck is going on, Sean said. Just then portal open up. What that, Sean asked. Just then someone came out of the portal. Angus, Sean said while looking shock. 


	3. Angus?

Chapter 3 Recap Just then someone came out of the portal. Angus, Sean said looking shock. Present "Sean", Angus said while looking shock. "Where are we", Angus said. "The year 2050", Jor said. "Wow", Angus said. "How did you get here Angus", Sean asked. "Well when I somehow created a time portal, my computer sucked me in the screen and into the time portal", Angus said. "So you made this happen, oh I'm gonna kill you", Sean said. "Wait you guys don't start fighting now", Jor said. "Your right I kill him when were back in our time", Sean said. "Wait a minute, Sean your suppose to be dead", Angus said. "Your right, how am I still alive", Sean said. "Wait a minute, I was still dieing when the time portal sucked me in, it must have some repair my body during the process of the portal", Sean said. "Wow your actually right", "I was just about to say that", Angus said. "Hey where Chyna and the gang", Angus asked. "They would taken by the Daleks", Jor said. "The what", Sean said. The Daleks, Jor said. "The Daleks, I don't know why but that words sound familiar", Sean said. Meanwhile back at Dr. Evil lair. Move people move move, The chief said. People of the CIA were working fast to unfreeze Luke and Violet. Ok men look everywhere to find Dr. Evil, Agent Time, Agent Bad Wolf, and the others, The chief said. Luke was soon unfreeze saying "Dr. Evil, Scott, and Agent Time are dead, and some how a time portal open and suck Sean, Dr. Evil, and Scott body were suck into a Time portal and so were Chyna and the rest of the gang but I Sean is still alive I think", Luke said in a really fast way. "Well then Luke your going in to the time portal to save our agents and others", The chief said. "Ok, wait what", Luke asked. Have a nice trip the chief said as he push Luke in the portal. Ahhhhhh, Luke said. Author Note: So what do you think?Tell me in a review. 


	4. History of what happened?

Chapter 4 Recap Well then Luke your going in to the time portal to save our agents and others", The chief said. "Ok, wait what", Luke asked. "Have a nice trip the chief" said as he push Luke in the portal. Ahhhhhh, Luke said. Present Luke went through the portal and somehow landed in a different point of time. "Whoa where am I", Luke said. Just then Luke realized, he was in the year 1979. Oh no I'm suppose to be in the year 2050. "Hey what that", Luke said. Meanwhile So what happen to the earth, Sean said. "Well the Daleks invaded the earth on August 29, 2012 and half of the humans of the earth died", Jor said. "Oh my gosh", Sean said. "That just horrible", Angus said. "Their rumors saying one day the Earth will go back to normal and a Lord will make that happen", Jor said. "Well that will probably never happen", Jor said. "Well nice talking to you but we gotta go", Angus said as he pulled Sean to the portal. "Whoa whoa whoa Angus we can't go we have to saved the world", Sean said. "But we can die here", Angus said. But we can't leave like this, Sean said. "Your not going anywhere", A Dalek said. "Run", Angus said. Sean and Angus started running away. "Exterminate", Dalek said. The Dalek shot Angus and Sean. "Nooooo", Jor screamed. Sean was amazingly still alive. "How could this be you should have been dead", The Dalek said. "I'm still hurt but alive", Sean said. You two will come with me, Dalek said. Wait a minute, Angus is still dieing. Sean ran up and picked up Angus body and started running to the portal. "Stop or you will be exterminated", The Dalek said. "Angus you will live", Sean said. The Dalek fired his laser. "Oh this is going to be a close one", Sean said. Author Note: Will Sean be able to save Angus? Review please. 


	5. Different Time Zones and Execution?

Chapter 5 Recap "Stop or you will be exterminated", The Dalek said. "Angus you will live", Sean said. The Dalek fired his laser. "Oh this is going to be a close one", Sean said. Present Sean was sussecfully able to make it to the portal. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Sean screamed as he went through the portal. Then something made Sean and Angus go a different way in the time portal. Angus, Sean called out as he saw Angus drifting to the other side of the portal. Angus soon made it back to 2012. Angus, The chief said looking shock. Yes, Angus said then passing out. Men help this fat boy to a hospital, The chief said. Yes sir, The Soldiers said as they picked up Angus and through him in to a ambulance (literally). Owwwwwwwwwwww, Angus screamed. Meanwhile Sean soon landed in the year 1957. Author Note: Just to let you know this is a few minutes before Sean appears and the setting will be at a place called Arnold's a restraint. So are we gonna do this fight, Fonz said. Yea will rip the Falcons gang apart, Richie said. Ok but one problem we need one more guy, where are we gonna find one on such short notice, Ralph said. Suddenly a Time portal opens up. What that, Potsie asked. Suddenly Sean comes out of the portal. Whoa where am I, Sean says. Then Sean notice a lot of people staring at him. Well I know one thing for sure, this is not 2012, I'm in the fifties, Sean says looking worry. Meanwhile Chyna and the gang were at the Humans cave. I can't believe that the human race is almost gone, Chyna says as crying. It ok Chyna, will get through this together, Fletcher says as comforting Chyna. You Brown hair boy stand up the, The Dalek says. What is it, Fletcher asked. You are chosen to for mind control cause you are the least intelligence , Dalek says. What no, Fletcher says. You will now be taken for experiment, Dalek says. But no please I tell you what I know, Fletcher says. Talking will not be tolerated, you will be exterminated, Daleks says. No no, I know Military, Planes, Olive um Sean, Fletcher says. Sean, The Dalek says. Author Note: So tell me what you think and please review. 


	6. Jorjie To The Rescue

Chapter 6 Recap You are chosen to for mind control cause you are the least intelligence , Dalek says. What no, Fletcher says. You will now be taken for experiment, Dalek says. But no please I tell you what I know, Fletcher says. Talking will not be tolerated, you will be exterminated, Daleks says. No no, I know Military, Planes, Olive um Sean, Fletcher says. Sean, The Dalek says. Present You know Sean, The Dalek says. Yes, do you know him, Fletcher says in a nervous voice. He is a enemy of the Daleks, he must be exterminated, The Dalek says. Well your to late he dead, Chyna says. He must have regenerated, The Dalek says. What's regenerated, and I should know this cause I know everything, Olive says. Just then the Dalek blew up. Jorjie, Mor says. Morgana, Jor says. The two girl ran and hugged each other. Oh it been so long since I seen you, Jor says. I know right, Mor says. Hey I don't mean to interrupt you guys but their a bunch of the Daleks coming to kill us, Chyna says. Oh let go, Jor says as she runs to the EXIT door follow by the gang. They all soon made it to the portal. Wait you hear something, Jor says. Just then Luke appear standing next to a guy. LUKE, Everybody says except Jor. Hey I somehow landed in the year 1979 and I met this guy Mork from Ork and yea he Alien, so he was able to get his ship to travel to the year 2050, Luke says. Wow, Everybody says. Goodbye Earthling, Nanu Nanu, Mork says as he disappears. What Nanu Nanu means, Olive asks. It means Hello and Goodbye, Luke says. Well let hurry and go, Chyna says. Hey wait a minute where Sean, Mor says. I last saw him jumping through the portal to save Angus cause he and Sean were shot by a Dalek but somehow Sean lived. Well maybe in the portal it will take us to him, Fletcher says. Then the gang jumped in the portal to get Sean back. Author Note: So will they get Sean back? And plz Review. 


	7. Last Chapter

Chapter 7 Recap Hey wait a minute where Sean, Mor says. I last saw him jumping through the portal to save Angus cause he and Sean were shot by a Dalek but somehow Sean lived. Well maybe in the portal it will take us to him, Fletcher says. Then the gang jumped in the portal to get Sean back. Present The gang soon reached the end of the portal and landed in the fifties. They soon realized they were in a restraint and people were staring at them. Hey you guys, Sean said. Sean, The gang yelled. What are you guys doing here, Sean said. Were here to rescue you, Mor says. Oh ok well let's hurry cause a gang called the She Devils are coming to shave my head so let hurry, Sean says. Ok were talk about that later, Chyna says. Not so fast Sean, your not getting away that easy, A Girl says. Oh no c'mon let go, Sean says as jumping in the portal The gang jumped in the portal. They soon make it back to 2012. Whoa it is good to be back, Sean says. Yea you said it, Fletcher says. Just then a different time portal appeared. Oh no run, Angus says as he ran out the door. Ahhh help Chyna, Luke says. Oh no Luke, Sean says as he try's reaching for Luke hand. But it was too late as the portal sucked Luke in. Mor, Fletcher says. Fletcher hold on, Mor says. What I can't hear you, I can't hold on much longer, Fletcher says. Ahhhhhhhhhh, Fletcher screams as the portal sucks him in. Suddenly Violet breaks out of the Ice. Fletchie I'm coming and Violet jumps. Look out, Violet shouts. Oh no, Chyna shouts. Violet hit Chyna which caused them both to fall in the portal. Sean we have to go help them, Olive shouts. Yea you go get suck in I'm not, Sean says. Sean I'm sorry for what I'm about to do right now, Mor says. Wait what, but cut off when Mor KISSES Sean! Sean fainted which made him fall through the portal. Thanks Mor, Olive says. Your welcome now Good Luck your gonna need it where ever your going, Mor says. I will, Goodbyeeeeee, Olive says as she let go and echo Goodbye as falling through the portal. Author Note: So this is the Final chapter for this story but don't worry I'm gonna make a sequel called Ant Farm In 1924. It will be out soon and sorry Rocky Pond I just had to many people in the story so I had to lose two people but you can enter another OC, I can put in the story. So Stay tune! 


End file.
